


The Daisy

by Alice1537



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fairytales AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice1537/pseuds/Alice1537
Summary: 脑海里一直构思的AU系列以The Daisy开头的原因很多，小时候对结局的遗憾、妮妮的气息、雏菊的花语…真正让我下定决心的是原著中那句“你有颗金子般的心”，Steve的内心，于我看来，一如这株雏菊，炽烈又坚定，美好如阳光。结尾可以说是彩蛋了，是我的私心。也算是脑补一下妮妮身上雏菊的味道是怎么来的。





	The Daisy

你可曾注视过世间那些卑弱之物？那些于尘埃中开出的细微光芒？  
现在，请垂下你素日高昂的头颅，听我为你讲一个尘埃之中盛开的童话，一个微风在耳畔低语于我的故事：

在这缕微风尚且年幼、初次吹拂大地之时，布鲁克林的乡间，曾静卧着一座花园，园丁在其中栽植了无数世间最名贵的花朵，费罗拉似乎也格外垂怜这个花园，自春伊始，至冰雪纷扬，永远都有无数花朵以不同的美丽姿态盛放。  
玛雅将温柔的吐息吹向大地之时，是这个花园最为迷人的时候，微风掠过鲜花盛开的刺李树，拂过风信子，挟卷着麝香蔷薇甜美的气息吹向整个原野，数英里开外都嗅得到令人心神摇曳的香气。

有一缕轻风越过花园，在花园外一丛酢浆草旁打了个旋，一点刚冒头的绿意在这阵馥郁的香气中极细微地颤动了一下，缓缓地挺直了身子，半透明的绿茎在阳光下弯曲成柔韧的弧度，一朵紧缩的花苞，迎着太阳一点一点绽放，几近透明的花瓣颤动着打开，露出掩在中心的花盘，小而亮的金色，像是有阳光不慎滴落其上。  
清凉微苦的气息只停留了一瞬，便被埋没于国王玫瑰凛冽浓郁的香气，阳光温柔地拂展它的花瓣，为这株小雏菊的新生送上这唯一献礼。

无人注意到它的存在。  
园丁来了又走，清洁甘冽的泉水仔细地冲走尖瓣郁金香叶子上的微尘，匆匆的脚步擦过它的枝叶。波斯贝母和法国玫瑰高傲地争夺着阳光，目光从未在咫尺之侧的小雏菊身上停留片刻。  
但小雏菊很快乐。  
“我看得到原野上浮动的云团，感受得到阳光温柔的抚摸，我听得到雨水滴落时大地沉重而愉悦的叹息。”它想，“我何其幸运。”

每一日阿波罗的车驾跃过天际时，它都打开自己的花瓣，由衷地感激着阳光的赐予；每一次雨水滂沱时，它努力伸展着枝叶，为身边孱弱的草芽遮蔽去过于汹涌的雨滴。  
园中的鲜花开了又开，园丁来了又去，小雏菊始终快乐，却也始终孤独。

又一年的暮春，傍晚的空气中浮动着薰衣草的香气，小雏菊有些心急地看着不远处一颗毛茛种子，小家伙的头顶上正好是一块不小的石块，它快没劲了。  
“将根扎深一些，慢慢使劲。”它鼓励着小家伙。  
“不行的，我做不到。”小家伙快哭出来，“那块石头太重了。”  
“你一定可以。”小雏菊坚定地说：“想想我告诉过你的阳光和轻风，还有夜晚璀璨的星空，想不想亲眼看到？”  
“想…”  
低低的一声闷响，石块滚落一边，小小的毛茛叶子于土壤中探出脑袋。

“有趣。”  
清快透亮的鸟鸣从小雏菊的头顶掠过，划出一道轻盈的弧线，卷着草叶落在它身边。  
小雏菊吃惊地看着眼前的生物，漂亮的羽冠、暖棕色的羽毛被傍晚的夕阳打上赤金的光晕。  
“一只百灵鸟，”它想。  
百灵鸟棕色的眼睛快活而放肆地瞧着它，“热心的，或者说好管闲事的小雏菊，倒是第一次见…”它拍了拍翅膀，掀起一股风，小雏菊摇晃了一下，听到百灵清脆的笑声：“明明自己这么孱弱，还试图帮助别人么。”  
“一只自大的百灵。”小雏菊默默地加上一句，在心里翻了个白眼。

此后很长一段时间，那只漂亮而放肆的百灵时不时会突然落在它身边，时而讽刺两句它无色的花瓣，更经常地，百灵会和它说起自己的见闻，教堂斑斓的玫瑰窗、城堡尖顶上迎风飘扬的三角旗、广场上肥胖又愚蠢的鸽子…  
小雏菊静静地拼命聆听着，在心里描摹出那些美丽的景物。  
一个绚烂五彩的世界在小雏菊的眼前渐渐展开，它觉得眼花缭乱，有些惊慌，却又无比痴迷。

深秋的最后一天，山毛榉掉光了最后一片叶子，小雏菊将根往泥土中埋得更深了些，预备迎接第一片雪花的降临，这时，百灵鸟从枝头上跳到了它身边。  
鸟儿歪着脑袋看着它，突然大笑起来，小雏菊有些不知所措，百灵鸟朝它眨眨眼，  
“昨天我在码头和一只海鸥聊天，它和我谈起晶莹的雪山，还有那些巨大的冰块，它试着和它们说话，它们只是板着脸一动也不动。你和它们一模一样。”百灵戏谑地拍着双翅，  
“老冰棍。”  
小雏菊愣了愣，片刻，闷声反驳，  
“我不是。”  
百灵也愣了愣，突然笑了起来，清脆的笑声在落叶里打着旋，被深秋的风直托到高空。

细密的雪如飞尘般飘荡着，最终无力地落在地上，厚厚地覆盖住地表的植物们，花园中的国王玫瑰在冰雪中愈发鲜艳，原本浓郁的香气被凝成细细的一丝，溢散在寒冷的空气里。  
地下的小雏菊察觉到这一丝花香，有些为那娇嫩的花瓣担心，它将自己蜷紧了些，突然想起百灵鸟口中的灯火，想象着那些具有阳光般温度的橙色光芒。  
它突然觉得，这个冬天没有往年那么难捱了。  
“不知道百灵鸟有没有找到温暖的地方冬眠…”它迷迷糊糊地想着，渐渐陷入沉睡。

小雏菊是被惊醒的。  
并不想往年一样被温暖的阳光唤醒，这一次，它是被巨大的声响吵醒的。  
它费力地顶开积雪探出头，暴露在空气中的一瞬间，它几乎僵在原地。  
空气中充满了花朵们痛苦的尖叫声，巴巴里鸢尾细长的茎被拔出，国王玫瑰娇嫩而坚毅的花瓣被践踏破碎，麝香蔷薇的枝叶散落一地…  
小雏菊看着那些高大的人类将昔日美丽的花园毁于一旦，它心中满是怒火，却又无可奈何，细小的枝叶狠狠地蜷曲着。

同类的惨叫在空气中凝结成冰，又如雾般消散。

春天终于回归，小雏菊悲伤地直起身，阳光依旧温暖，可昔日费罗拉手中的宠儿如今被弃置一旁。  
丑陋的木桩打满了花园，卡车拉来一车又一车的木材。  
微风依旧拂过花园，只是风中不再带有丝毫花香，而是潮湿的木头被锯开的淡淡霉味，蜂鸟也远远地避开了这里。

小雏菊的生活像是被冻结在那个严寒刺骨的冬日。

“加西尔顿百合去年刚冒出的新芽…”它难过地想。  
此刻，没有了玫瑰浓郁的花香，雏菊清凉而微苦的香气终于得以在空气中慢慢弥散开来，却悲伤得像是一曲挽歌。

百灵鸟再次出现的那天，是个美丽的傍晚，紫红的晚霞如同摊展开的塔夫绸，一直铺到原野的尽头。  
它掠过花园上方，看到拔光的花园，看到烧焦的土地，看到新建的地基，这一切，在垂暮的夕阳下带着凝重死寂的剪影。

“嗨，老冰棍。”  
小雏菊惊喜地抬头看着它，叶子抖动了一下，似是要说什么，最终却又归于沉寂。  
暮色渐渐降下，原野之上淡淡飘了一层薄雾。  
雏菊的香气在夜色下变得浓郁起来。

“老冰棍，你注意过我胸口的伤痕吗？”百灵鸟突然开口。  
小雏菊其实早就注意到了，光滑美丽的羽毛上，那个伤口触目惊心。  
“我曾被人捕去过……和我的一个朋友，那伤口，是在我逃离时留下的。”  
“你的朋友呢？”

百灵鸟没有回答。  
月亮的轮廓渐渐浮现在天空，有细碎的星点钻出云层，努力地闪烁着。  
“一切都会过去的。”百灵鸟轻声说。  
“嗯。”小雏菊低低应了一声。

有不知何处的虫鸣细微地响起，伴着夜风传入它们的耳畔。  
“谢谢你。”小雏菊挺直身子看着百灵鸟，花瓣在夜风中微微摇晃，微风将它的气息吹送环绕于百灵鸟身旁，悲伤又坚毅的香气，带着阳光的味道。  
百灵鸟突然觉得自己的心脏跳动得有些快。

昔日宁静的花园渐渐变得嘈杂，浑身酒气的木匠们扯着嗓子笑骂，灯火一直晃眼到白昼，小雏菊几乎无法入睡。  
所幸，百灵鸟最近越来越频繁地陪着它，给它讲述那些它或听来或看到的景致。锯木的刺耳声中，它们一同逃离到那些言语构成的幻境中。  
在那里，它们在钟塔的尖顶上静候日出，在磨坊的屋檐上听着马车辘辘行过，于湖边数着水中星点的倒影。  
一切看起来都好。  
似乎。

 

幻境，总有被打破的一天。  
那是仲夏了，闷热的空气里，不安混合着工匠们身上的酒气隐隐浮动。  
百灵鸟第一天没有出现。  
第二天没有出现。  
第三天。

小雏菊在绝望和希冀之中被撕扯着，三日里，它对着太阳和月光许下了无数的、同一的心愿。  
求你，让它平安。

或许是温柔的狄安娜不忍这些纯白花瓣染上憔悴，这一日，小雏菊终于听到了百灵鸟的声音。  
破碎的、嘶哑的。  
绝望地歌唱着那些山川河流，那些城堡教堂。  
愤怒地诅咒着囚禁它的牢笼。

小雏菊在歌声中颤抖着，无助和悲伤汹涌袭来，几乎将它击倒在地，愤怒在每一条叶脉中燃烧，却无从发泄。

次日凌晨，有双笨重而污浊的靴子停留在了小雏菊眼前，寒光凛冽地闪过，它的耳畔突然再次回响起同类们的惨叫。

剧痛。  
然后一切归于黑暗。

小雏菊睁开眼，下肢传来的痛楚让它倒吸一口气，眼前发黑。  
有个嘶哑而温柔的声音流露着喜悦轻唤它。  
“嗨，老冰棍。”  
喜悦让它目眩，它吃力地抬头，看到百灵鸟关切的双眼。  
和干枯而凌乱的羽毛。

“真该死！”百灵鸟愤怒地嘶声咆哮着，“他们怎么能将你带进来！”  
小雏菊看着它炸着毛急躁地走动，心里却一片安宁。  
它没事。

它还活着。

我陪着它呢。

“嘿，” 它轻声说，“一切都会过去的。”  
百灵鸟安静下来，看着它挺直了的、脆弱却无比柔韧的绿茎，突然眼睛有晶莹的水汽弥漫上来。

“没错，老冰棍。”  
“我有跟你讲过初春第一缕阳光照射下，雪化的声音吗？还有寒冬里，松鼠在穴中啃坚果的声音……”

霍德尔挥手撤下白日的燥热，让夜晚悄然降临，为饱守折磨的它们送去些许凉意。

你曾为我描绘过你的世界，那些奇异而炫目的景致是我痛苦之时最大的宽慰。  
这一次，换我展示给你我的世界。

炎热的仲夏，正午的太阳刺眼地照射着鸟笼，窗边没有一丝微风，一切似乎随时都会焚烧起来。  
干渴灼烧着百灵鸟的喉咙，它绝望的在清凉的草皮中乱啄着，“那些该死的人类，一滴水也没有留给我。”  
小雏菊焦急地看着在干渴中饱受折磨的百灵鸟，它多希望自己能给它变出水来，哪怕一滴也好啊…  
等一下…

“吃下去！”小雏菊固执地将叶子举在百灵鸟眼前。  
“绝不！”百灵鸟愤怒地扭过头。  
热气一点点地蒸腾，草皮也已半干，小雏菊举着叶子哀求，  
“吃下去，”小雏菊坚定无比地看着百灵鸟，小小的躯干犹如一直长茅笔直地扎进百灵鸟的心里，“要不然它们也会干掉的，求你…”它哽咽了一下，“活下来。”  
百灵鸟看着举在眼前的叶子，几乎透明的颜色，在阳光下莹润得像个小水滴，它闭上眼睛，明明流不出一滴泪水，眼角却依然生疼。

清凉的香气滑下喉，浓郁的，微苦又甜美的气息似乎顺着喉咙流入它的血液，比那个月夜闻到的更加清晰而细密，温柔地像是一张网，轻柔却又紧密地攫住它的心脏。  
“乖孩子，”小雏菊微笑着，“还有这一片…”

当太阳再次接管天际之时，仍然无人送来一滴水，人们费尽心思将百灵鸟捕来之后，却又彻底遗忘了它。  
它再也无力起身，躺在干枯的草皮上细细地喘气。  
小雏菊只剩光秃秃的茎干了。  
时钟投射在墙上的影子被无限地拉长，然后一点一点缓慢移动，像是在爬过它们即将逝去的生命。  
突然有一丝微风不知从何处吹来，在这一缕清凉的水汽中，百灵鸟睁开眼，看着光秃秃的小雏菊笑道：“老冰棍…我以后再也不取笑你的叶子了。” 它眼中的悲伤却有如实质，几乎将小雏菊灼伤。  
小雏菊轻声笑了，“你还老是嘲笑我的花瓣，金色配着古板的白色，一点也不……”它渐渐停了下来，突然看向自己的花瓣。白色的、细小而柔嫩的、依旧含着水分的花瓣。

它颤抖了一下，柔声对百灵鸟说：“你瞧，我还有好多花瓣的。”  
百灵鸟的眼神一滞，旋即充满了心痛和愤怒，它盯着小雏菊嘶声一字一字往外蹦，  
“你休想！”  
“求你…我…我不能看着你…”  
“不，听我说，”百灵鸟抬起头，语气凝重而温柔。  
“我从未真的嘲笑过你古板的白色花瓣，事实上，”它微笑，“那些花瓣和你金子般的内心，那是我见过最美丽的颜色…我最爱的颜色。”  
小雏菊呆立着，百灵鸟细弱嘶哑的声音撞进它的耳中，却如擂鼓。那些字词在它的体内奔涌着，翻腾着，最终沉淀下来，温暖地围在它小小的心脏所在。  
“我知道。”它轻声笑了。

 

刹车声。  
手工定制的皮鞋细微的声响。  
有人自奥迪R8跑车中走下，摘掉眼镜。

推开门的声音。  
“可怜的小家伙们，爸爸在这了，Jar，扫描生命指征。”  
“5%、6%，sir，它们还活着。”

 

又是一年的五月节，轻风再一次掠过原野，锯木声不再，费罗拉也终于想起了她被遗忘的孩子，花园的美丽繁盛更胜以往。  
风轻快地在原野上肆意翻滚，卷起一地细碎的花瓣和草叶。  
它愉快地奔跑着，穿过乡村和街道，绕过尖塔和高楼，掠过一栋大楼的窗户，在那里流连地打了个旋，而后挟裹着清凉的雏菊香气飞往远方，带起一阵鸟鸣，清越入耳。

“你送给队长的生日礼物就是这个？”Clint怀疑地打量着Tony手里花盆，和他脑袋上的那只百灵鸟，几乎笑倒，“一朵雏菊，和一只小鸟？”  
Tony恼火地瞪着他，“我只想送这朵雏菊的，可这只鸟怎么赶也赶不走，好几次试图啄我的手…嗷！” Tony抱紧了花盆，气急败坏。  
“Jar！把这个忘恩负义的小东西给我赶出大楼！”  
“注意语言，Tony。”Steve无奈的声音从背后传来。

Clint早已悄悄溜了出去。

**Author's Note:**

> 注①：雏菊花语：深藏在心底的爱  
> 注②：国王玫瑰the Rose du roi，四季开放  
> 注③：费罗拉，罗马神话花神  
> 玛雅，罗马掌管春天的女神  
> 狄安娜，罗马神话月神  
> 霍德尔，北欧神话，掌管黑夜之神


End file.
